


2018 Gift Exchanges (Sabriel and Destiel)

by Keplarrrr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2018 Destiel Gift Exchange, 2018 Sabriel Gift Exchange, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mistletoe, Sleepy Cuddles, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keplarrrr/pseuds/Keplarrrr
Summary: Chapter One - Gabriel comes back with broken wings. Sam cleans them, followed by some cuddle.Chapter Two - Sam and Gabe are now dating and working to get their brothers together. After opening some presents, Dean and Cas get caught under some mistletoe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Givedeanhisangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Givedeanhisangel).



Sabriel Gift Exchange

Two weeks. Two weeks since Gabe came back with broken wings. Sam had hoped that his wings would be okay, that they wouldn't stay broken, that they would heal with the Archangel's grace. 

Gabriel couldn't control them anymore, he couldn't keep them in the ether. They would pop in and out, feathers falling to the ground, bones at odd angles. Gabriel was embarrassed. He'd hide in his room. Even if they were in the middle of a conversation, a joke, or flirtation, he'd find somewhere to scamper off to until they disappeared again.  
Sam would follow Gabriel to the angel's room in the bunker, watch Gabe wince as he took off his shirt and tried to bandage his wings.  
Two weeks of Sam pretending not to see. Of ignoring the ragged movements of the angel while he said some stupid joke. Two weeks before Sam confronted him. 

They had come out of the ether again, the golden greasy feathers molting. Puss coming out of wounds. The bones not healing properly. A sickly brown blood seeping out of small cuts. Gabe had run off to his room again, and Sam had followed him. Again.  
But this time Sam didn't stop at the door frame. He contemplated just walking in and grabbing the angel and just… Hugging him, but he decided to knock. He let his knuckles gently tap against the wood, making a quiet thudding sound before walking past the threshold. Gabe turned around, the movement sharp and painful. 

He cracked a smile “Hiya Samsquatch, come to watch me strip?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, stretching his arms to expose some stomach. A quiet swear flew out of his mouth when his wings expanded, the ends hitting the walls around them. A cry escaping Gabe's mouth, as he pulled his wings closer to him again. Blood smears on either wall.  
The younger Winchester just gave a sympathetic smile, gentle hands guiding Gabe's arms down to his side again. He didn't want to say anything wrong. He didn't want Gabriel to pull away in disgust and kick him out. He didn't want Gabriel to be mad that he had followed him. So all Sam said was a simple, “Come on,” before they started walking to the bathroom down and across the hall. 

Sam helped Gabe unbutton his shirt and carefully slip it off over his head. The angel stripped down to his underwear (Sam helping with the zipper and at the ankles) and wordlessly got into the bathtub, wings folded semi neatly. Sam's hand against his back the entire time. Sam helped guide him into a sitting position and turning on the shower head. The water was cold, when it touched Gabriel's back he jumped and looked over his shoulder at Sam.  
No sounds were made, no words exchanged.  
Sam knew, he turned the hot water up, testing it on his hand first this time. When he thought it was a good temperature, he carefully splashed some on the Archangel's back. 

Gabe relaxed into the hot water, Sam carefully wetting the feathers on the Trickster's wings. 

God, the Trickster. Sam hadn't thought of him as the Trickster for a while. Not for years, not since Lucifer. Not since the hotel with the Norse Gods. . He'd just been… Gabe. But somewhere, in the back of Sam's mind he'd always think of him as his Trickster. Hoping, praying that this was all just one of Gabriel's games. Maybe it was. Maybe this was a sick game like at the mystery spot. Maybe Gabe would just… Poof and his wings would be healed. But he knew better.  
This was real. This was happening. Gabe couldn't just snap his fingers and fix his wings. Not this time. 

Sam grabbed a cloth, getting it wet under the shower. He reached forward, grabbing one off Gabe's hands and giving it a firm squeeze, letting the angel know that he was there--that everything was going to be okay, before gently wiping away at the wings.  
The angel flinched, squeezing harder on the hand in his.  
The Hunter went slow, pausing whenever Gabe whimpered or tightened his grip. He slowly made his way to soap, washing each feather individually. Watching as the oil, and grease, and blood, and puss, washed down the drain. Watching it swirl together with the water as it washed away. Working on each one until it was clean and then moving on to the next. 

When they finished, Sam helped him out of the bath, pulling him up, hooking his arms under Gabriel's. He set him on the toilet, letting the angel stand whenever he was ready. Handing him a towel and guiding him back to the other room and onto the bed.  
Gabriel laid on his side, wings twitching every now and again. Sam smiled weakly. It hurt to see his friend, his angel, like this. In this pain. But he helped, and Gabe seemed to be doing just a little bit better. The wings looked cleaner, they were bandaged with white gauze. 

Turning to leave, a hand shot out onto the hunter's wrist. Sam slowly looked, seeing Gabe cling helplessly to him.  
“Stay.”  
One Word. One word so full of need and pain. So Sam walked back towards the bed, laid down and allowed the angel to snuggle into his chest.  
Sam absently rubbed along the angel's back as they slept. 

They stayed like that all night, and late into the morning. Gabe just laid, hugging tightly onto Sam. He knew he should let go, that Sam had more important things to do than lay in bed with him… But neither of them moved. Sam woke up, questioning who was gripping onto him like he way the only thing keeping them on earth, but then he remembered. And instead of moving, of getting up, leaving to go work on a case, he wrapped his arms around Gabe in return. Smiling down as he placed a gentle kiss on the angel's head.  
“Now, Sammy, if I didn't know better I'd say you were making the moves on me,” Gabriel said, moving his head to look at the hunter, a playful smirk on his face.  
“What,” Sam questioned, pulling away abruptly.  
Gabriel grabbed onto the flannel, pulling him closer again, “Did I say you could move, tall ass?” Sam could feel the smirk against his chest. Sam moved his head back down into Gabe’s hair, smiling lazily.  
“Hey, don’t be mean like that. You’ll hurt my feelings,” he pouted playfully. “Plus I’m not a tall-ass, you’re just tiny,”  
He got an elbow to the stomach, “Dick,”  
Sam grinned, glad that Gabe was feeling at least a little better after the bath, the angel hadn’t been playing around as genuinely like this since he got back. It had been at least two weeks, maybe longer. God, it was good to have his Gabriel back. To have the Trickster back. He let out a chuckle, receiving a questioning look from Gabe, which he shrugged off. 

“I could snap my fingers and you’d be dust! Don’t call me tiny! Ants are tiny,” Gabriel argued, elbow still placed lightly on Sam.  
“You wouldn’t,”  
“My point is I could,”  
“But you wouldn’t.” Sam continued to argue, knowing that it would piss Gabe off just enough.

Sam coughed, the air knocked out of him, now on his back. Gabriel had grabbed the hunter’s shoulders and rolled over, wings out and spread menacingly. “Oh, is angel boy mad?” he joked, a goofy grin playing on his lips, eyes gleaming with happiness-- matching the ones above him.  
Gabriel puffed his wings out further, before breaking out into a large grin and collapsing onto Sam’s chest. “We’re watching Heathers,”  
His eyebrows furrowed together, “Heathers?”  
The angel sat up abruptly, “Unacceptable. Give me your phone,” he demanded.  
“What? Why--”  
“Give it!”

Sam reluctantly grabbed his phone from the nightstand, drawing his pattern on the screen and passing it over to the archangel. 

~~~

The bootleg video faded to black. Gabe glanced over at Sam, a wolfish grin plastered across his face. “Oh, Gabe, no. No,” Sam whined.  
“Don’t talk mean like that! You’ll hurt their feelings,” the angel started, dragging out the last word. The hunter dropped his head, hand reached up to hold his face. “God, please save me from your son. Just, like, zap in up to heaven?”  
“You make my balls so blue,” Gabe paused, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam, “You hurt them badly.”  
“Remind me never to help you again. Seriously, you’re terrible.”  
“They’re hanging sadly,” the grin stayed stuck on his face, eye-to-eye cheeky grin.  
“Gabriel, for God’s sake, stop,”  
“Make me,” Gabe moved closer to Sam, sides pressed together, as he stared up at the giant.  
Sam sighed, “Dick,”  
“Hey! That’s my line, I say tha-” Gabriel shut up, lips against his. 

Out of all his existence, he never expected Sam Winchester to kiss him. I mean, sure, Gabriel was very not so subtly hinting at Sam that he wanted a make out session. But he never expected it actually happen. Sam was straight, wasn’t he? Obviously not. 

The hunter pulled away awkwardly, “Sorry, I thought that when, when you told me to, to make you shut up you wanted, wanted me to, uh, to, you know…?”  
Shit. Gabe was too busy thinking. Sam was still rambling on, quickly drifting from the original topic and talking slightly faster with every word. The angel launched forward without warning, hitting their faces together and missing Sam’s lips. They both started laughing, Sam rubbing his now aching face. “Not how I planned.”  
They went back in, slowly this time, gently kissing each other. This time Gabe pulled away, the smile bigger than before, “You know, Sammich, we were almost as bad as our bros for a minute there. The pinning, the obvious flirting, and never acting. Now we just need to get them together,”  
Sam chuckled, “Trust me, I’ve been trying since two thousand and eight. They’re both too dense to get over it.” 

Gabriel grinned even wider, “That’s where I come in,”


	2. Destiel Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel fluff around the Christmas tree. Sam and Gabe meddling to get the pair together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @humancorn on Tumblr

Destiel Gift Exchange

The hunters sat in the living room of the bunker. It was just Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack. Dean took a long sip of his beer. “We should do Christmas.”  
Sam turned his head toward his brother, brows furrowed together, “What?”  
“We should celebrate Christmas this year. It'll be the kid's first real Christmas, and it'll be fun. Right, Jack?” Dean explaining, taking another drink and glancing over to the nephilim.  
“I mean… It would be fun.” he agreed nodding his head.  
Sam sighed, laughing lightly. Last time Dean wanted to celebrate Christmas was when he was on the highway to hell. And, normally Sam would argue that they had more important things to do than opening presents, but it was going to be Jack's first Christmas. “Sure. You two,” he pointed at his brother and the angel, “get some presents. Want to come find a Christmas tree, Jack?”  
“Well be cutting down our own?” he asked excitedly.  
Sam nodded, taking Jack out the door. 

~~~

“Dean, you're not buying Sam a moose.” Cas protested.  
“It'd be hilarious, c'mon.” Dean raised the stuffed moose toy in front of his face, attempting to imitate Sam's voice. “I'm Agent moose, we're here to talk about the murders.”  
The hunter lowered it, grinning. “It'd almost be as good as your agent Beyoncé.”  
Castiel rolled his eyes, “It was my first hunt alone. I gathered over the years that you often have the badges as rock stars,”  
“Beyoncé is not a rock star.”  
“My apologies. I was still figuring it out,”  
Dean shook his head, wrapping an arm around the angel's neck. “Fine. No moose, you have to pick out the present. It'll be from both of us.”  
He smiled back, “I'm glad I went against the stuffed animal if it's from both of us.” Dean nudged him lightly. “Come on. We need to finish up.” 

~~~

Dean placed the final wrapped present underneath the tree. Smiling contently, and taking a seat next to Cas on the couch. He kicked his legs up on the coffee tables and placing an arm on top of the couch above Castiel.  
Gabriel sat on Sam's lap on one of the chairs, whispering in the younger Winchester's ear. Dean glanced over at Cas, an eyebrow raised. “Not a good sign,” he muttered. 

“Can I open the first present?” Jack asked, looking between all of the adults.  
“Go for it, kiddo!” Gabriel grinned.  
“Gabe, you ain't one of the kids dads.” Dean protested, rolling his eyes and cracking open a beer.  
“No. That is full on you and Cassie. But Samsquatch is the cool uncle, and we're smooching booties-”  
“Gabriel…” Sam hid his face.  
“So! I'm also the cool uncle.”

Castiel shook his head. “Yes Jack, you can go ahead.”  
Jack grinned, ripping into the bugs bunny wrapping paper. Underneath was an amazing box, stamped with happy holidays and red Christmas tree tape. Opening it, Jack pulled out a pair off Scooby Doo pajamas. “Thanks dads!” he grinned once again, looking up at Cas and Dean. 

Dean blushed, sputtering, “We, we're not…” he waving between the two of them, “Seriously, kid?” Castiel was looking at Dean, eyebrows furrowed, per usual. Sam and Gabe laughing on the other side of the room.  
Gabriel threw a candy cane at Jack, a wolfish grin on his face. “Good job kid! Just as we scripted!”  
Dean glared at him, Castiel scolding his brother for his ‘innate nonsense’. 

~~~

Castiel followed Dean into the kitchen to help bring out some of the hamburgers. “Well, well, well….” Gabriel said coming up behind the pair, stopping them.  
“What the hell do you want?” Dean asked.  
“You should speak to me with more respect, young man. I'm banging-”  
“Nope.”  
“Screwing.”  
“Gabriel-”  
“Smooching booties.”  
“Just stop trying, man. Just tell us what you you're gonna say.”  
“Fine,” Gabriel paused, “you're under the mistletoe.”

Dean jerked his head up. “What the hell! We didn't put mistletoe up!” Dean shouted in protest.  
Castiel also looked up, “Dean does have a point. He made a point of not putting up any. He refused to say a reason.”  
“He didn't need to, Cassie! We all know why,”  
“This is stupid. Let's just get the damn hamburgers.” Dean grumbled, walking through the door frame.  
Snap.  
Dean walked right back in. He turned around, in shock. Seeing both rooms around him. He tried around, looping through to the doorway again. “What the hell did you do Gabe!” 

“He did what he had to Dean. Can't break Christmas rules.” Sam stated, walking up and wrapping his arms around the small Archangel.  
“Really Sammy? You're in on this?” Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, kid. You can get us out of here right?” he called to Jack.  
Jack looked up from all the presents. “I'm in on it. Sam and Gabriel told me that it would finally stop the staring.”  
“The staring seriously? Everyone stares!” Dean protested.  
“Not with all the sexual tension.” Sam added.  
“Bitch,”  
“Jerk.”  
“And the lust.” Gabriel added. Dean ran his hand over his face, turning in a circle, frustrated. 

There was a long stretch of silence. “They have a point, Dean.” Castiel agreed.  
The hunter turned to Cas, rigid and shocked, “What the hell do you mean ‘they have a point, Dean’?” he asked, mimicking the angel's voice.  
“Well, there is a lot of unresolved sexual tension.”  
Dean pushed his hair back with both hairs, “You have to be kidding me. Seriously? You all think me and cas are in love or something?”  
Sam and Jack nodded. “Correction, we know you're both madly in love with each other.” Gabriel stated. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “If we kiss you'll let us out of this?” Gabriel tilted his head and nodded. “You okay with this, Cas? If it's too much-”  
Instead of answering, Castiel grabbed Dean's collar and pulled him in. The Winchester's eyes stayed glued open, fixated on Castiel's face. Dude looked so at peace, seeing Cas that way… Dean melted into the hug, moving his hands onto the angel's waist.  
Dean deepened the kiss, moving his hands up to the neck. There were wolf whistles, and another snap. Dean pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Right, uh, good.” 

~~~

Dean moved the hamburgers onto a plate, standing in the kitchen. Well, brooding, was more what was happening. Castiel walking up behind him. “Dean-”  
“Don't man. Don't.” he muttered.  
“Dean, please.”  
The hunter turned around abruptly. “Stop it. Okay? Just stop it, man. Okay?”  
“Please just-”  
“No. Okay. I don't want to talk about it. I know you didn't like it, and Gabriel only did it because somehow he figured out that I have this ridiculous, major crush on you. And the worst part is I know it will never happen and then we kissed and, I mean God, why am I even telling you this. Look, I'm… I'm sorry man…” Dean rambled, brushing past him.  
Castiel reached out, grabbing onto Dean's arm. “Dean, stop. I… I also desired the kiss. I enjoyed it. You have nothing to worry about.”  
Dean smiled, shoulders sagging in relief. He pulled the angel in, for a slow and gentle kiss this time. He smiled into the kiss. They pulled away. “Thanks, Cas.”


End file.
